My Love I miss you
by Maria Olguin
Summary: La música nos recuerda momentos en nuestras vidas, algunas canciones relatan una historia y otras encajan en algún capitulo de nuestra vida haciendonos recordar cosas bellas y otras no tanto. Ellos le cuentan a la Luna sus pesares esperando ser escuchado


Hola a todos cómo se encuentran, espero que muy pero muy bien. Esta vez les traigo una songfic bueno en realidad son dos songfics, cuando escuché las canciones sólo en mi mente pude ver lo que eso quería decir y si estoy loca lo admito pues pensé en el ichiruki, hay canciones que explican mejor los sentimientos de cada persona.

Bueno cosas importantes:

**BLEACH** y sus personajes en este caso **Rukia e Ichigo** le pertenecen al señor **Tite Kubo.**

La canciones son:

**My love** es de **SIA.**

**Slipped Away** es de **Avril Lavigne.**

Narración:

_**Narración mía y canción.**_

**Narración de Ichigo y dialogo de Ichigo.**

_Narración de Rukia y dialogo de Rukia._

**My love.**

_**La noche se convierte en el refugio de las almas melancólicas, cuyos pesares no pueden verse a la luz…. La noche es aquella que no juzga, no miente, perdona, consuela y oculta las tristezas, pesares y dolores de las almas que no pueden liberarse. Por que los recuerdos de antaño duelen más que una puñalada si es que se ama a la persona que se recuerda, los recuerdos a veces nos muestran que fue cierto lo vivido y que aunque ya no podamos ver aquello que no existe a los ojos de la gente, no quiere decir que no haya existido…. **_

_**Es así como dos amantes a la noche le cuentan sus penas, esperando que la Luna y las estrellas les brinden su luz y vista, para así poder volver a verse, aunque sea en la noche, sólo una vez más…..**_

_**Es así como aquel héroe que arriesgo su vida para salvar la de otros, es así como aquel muchacho que perdió lo que más quería, le cuenta a la noche sus pesares, esperando que la Luna lo escuche…**_

_**Es así como aquella muchacha solitaria, de un lugar distinto, donde es una princesa, espera a que aquel muchacho que la salvó de muchas maneras, la recuerde y la vea. Ella igual le cuenta a la Luna, esperando a que el Sol la vuelva a cubrir con sus rayos….**_

_**My Love.**_

_**My love, leave yourself behind  
>Beat inside me, leave you blind<br>My love, you have found peace  
>You were searching for release<strong>_

**Ya han pasado 17 meses después de la batalla…  
>Y así comencé una nueva vida, una vida como humano. Siempre soñé con tener una vida donde no pudiera ver espíritus. Ahora vivo ese sueño... Pero aún así… No soy feliz, tal vez tenga la paz que tanto desee tener, pero no estoy completo. Una vida como humano... No me basta... Aun mi corazón palpita con tan sólo escuchar tu nombre...<strong>_  
><em>

_**You gave it all into the call  
>You took a chance and<br>You took the fall for us**_

**- Espérame aquí, Rukia. Voy ha arreglar esto… Y volveremos al mundo real.  
>- Déjame enseñarte. El final Getsuga Tenshou. El final Getsuga Tenshou es.. Cuando yo me vuelvo Gestuga. Si uso esta técnica, perderé todos mis poderes de shinigami.<strong>

**Y así fue como tome el riesgo.. Gane una batalla... Pero perdí lo que más quería…. Te perdí...**

_Hiciste mucho por todos nosotros, tomaste toda la responsabilidad de algo que no te concernía, casi acabas con tu vida... __Y así todos estamos a salvo...__  
><em>

_**You came thoughtfully  
>Loved me faithfully<br>You taught me honor  
>You did it for me<br>**_

**- Dame esa espada shinigami.  
>- No soy shinigami, soy Kuchiki Rukia.<br>Recuerdo cuando nos conocimos, llegaste a mi vida cuando necesitaba una salida. Me diste lo que quería, me diste tu poder. Me enseñaste a ser una mejor persona. Fui un shinigami gracias a ti... Cuando te llevaron por haberme dado tus poderes.. Me enseñaste que el honor se lleva en todas las decisiones... Hiciste tantas cosas por mi.. Casi te matan por mi culpa... ****Todo por mi..**

_**Tonight you will sleep for good  
>You will wait for me, my love<br>**_

_Y así todas las noches se han vuelto como la primera... La primera noche en la que nos conocimos, en la que se de tu existencia y que ya no puedas verme. Dormirás como el humano que eres, sin ningún deber que te atormente... Dormirás y vivirás como si nunca me hubieras conocido...  
>Y yo me pregunto... Si después de todo lo sucedido... ¿Me recordarás?<em>_  
><em>

**Las noches son las mismas... Tan solas y vacías…. Como la primera noche, después de tu despedida, la primera en la que se de tu existencia y sin poder verte... Dormirás en tu mundo… Mientras yo lo hago en el mío... ¿Esperaras a que algún día recupere mis poderes y pueda verte? ****¿Me esperarás?**

_**Now I am strong, you gave me all  
>You gave all you <strong>__**had  
>And now I am home<br>**_

**Ahora soy fuerte... Paraste la lluvia dentro de mí... No sólo por tu poder, sino por tu calidez, llenaste el vacío que tenia... Me diste todo... Poder, confianza, amistad... ¿Amor? Si... Me diste todo lo que tenías... Y por eso te estoy eternamente agradecido... Pero... Mi hogar no se siente como un hogar si no estas conmigo... Sólo cuando estemos juntos... Estaré en mi hogar... Y la lluvia parará.**_  
><em>

_Ahora soy fuerte, vencí mis miedos y mortificaciones gracias a ti... Con tu ayuda por fin me pude librar de aquel pasado que me atormentaba día y noche, mi vida cambio gracias a ti... Me diste tu confianza... Hiciste tanto por mí... Que no te lo podré recompensar... Me hiciste parte de tu mundo... Me diste un lugar al cual pertenecer... Me diste ese calor de hogar que tanto añoraba... Me hiciste parte de ti…._

_**My love, leave yourself behind  
>Beat inside me, leave you blind<br>My love, look what you can do  
>I am mending, I'll be with you<strong>_

**Tantos recuerdos tengo de ti... Y con el paso del tiempo estos no se borran... Aun recuerdo tu rostro, no puedo olvidarte.. Por qué no pudiste ver todo lo bueno que hiciste por mi... Estoy sanado gracias a ti. Con sólo verte, mi tristeza se desvanece, por eso estaré contigo siempre... Aunque no pueda verte...**_  
><em>

_¿Por qué no olvidas todo lo sucedido y __continúas con tu vida? Te volviste muy fuerte... Esa determinación que tienes te ha hecho grande. No sólo venciste al malo... También venciste lo malo en mi… Todo lo que hiciste por rescatarme, por no dejarme morir… Me salvaste de muchas maneras... Y cuando me necesites estaré a tu lado, aun si no puedes verme, yo estaré contigo...  
><em>

_**You took my hand and added ****a plan  
>You gave me your heart<br>I asked you to dance with me  
><strong>_

_**- ****¿Es que no sabes decir otra cosa que no te ayude? ¡Me estas empezando a dar dolor de cabeza! Esta es la segunda vez que vengo a salvarte… Rukia.**_

_Recuerdo cuando me rescataste, me cargaste y sin pensarlo dos veces… ¡Me aventaste hacia Renji! Sin embargo lo que dijiste... Nunca me hacías caso, siempre hacías cualquier cosa menos poner atención a lo que decía. Y aun así sólo tú puedes calmar mi corazón..._

_- Es tu problema, un problema profundo, muy profundo. No tengo derecho a saberlo. Aún no conozco la forma… De llegar a lo más profundo de tu corazón… Sin mancharme… Así que esperare. Cuando quieras hablar, cuando creas que es el momento… Habla conmigo. Hasta entonces... Esperaré._

_- ¡Ese es el hombre que guardo en mi corazón Ichigo! _

_**Todos esos momentos juntos, todas tus palabras me llenaban de alegría, me confortaban aunque muy triste y desanimado pareciera... Sólo tú puedes entrar y salir de mi corazón, sólo tú calmas mi lluvia y sólo tú alentas mi vida...  
><strong>_

_**You loved honestly  
>Did what you could release<br>Ah, ooh  
><strong>_

_Me has protegido innumerablemente, desde mi llegada hasta nuestra despedida. Siempre tratas de cuidarme y protegerme aun sabiendo que puedo hacerlo sola, aun sabiendo que eso te costará la vida. Siempre soportando el dolor de las batallas, arriesgando tu vida, olvidando tus deberes, siempre consiguiendo lo que querías a tu manera. Sólo me queda decir que si mi existencia te sirvió en esta aventura, doy gracias al destino que hizo conocernos y estar juntos por todo este tiempo._

_**He sido protegido durante mucho tiempo, nadie me culpaba por lo sucedido, nadie comprendía lo que yo sentía, ser culpado e ignorado es mejor que ser amado. Sin embargo comprendiste mi tristeza, nunca me juzgaste, nunca me ignoraste, tu una completa desconocida, entro en mi vida para curarme de todas mis heridas del pasado, con la luz de tu alma, llenaste mi vacío. Desde que me diste tu poder hasta nuestra despedida, he sido protegido por ti. Diste tu vida por mí, casi te matan por mi culpa y aun así me reprochaste por haber ido a rescatarte. Una y otra vez llegabas a mi vida y a tu manera lograbas calmar mi sufrimiento, me animabas y me protegías aun si eso te pusiera en riesgo, te culpabas por lo que me pasara, pensando que todo era obra tuya. Si comprendieras que haría lo que fuera por borrar esa mirada triste que conocí, por borrar esa idea errónea de que nunca me podrás recompensar el daño que me hiciste... Sobre todo... Que daría por borrar el hecho de que ya no pueda verte...**_

_**I know you're pleased to go  
>I won't relieve this love<br>**_

_**- ****Dile a todos que les deseo lo mejor..**_

_- ... De acuerdo._

_**Debí haber dicho otra cosa... Como siempre, no digo lo que siento.. Y que caro lo estoy pagando... Aun así... No me liberare de tus recuerdos... Ellos me muestran que todo fue cierto.**_

_**- ****Adiós Rukia... Gracias.**_

_Que palabras tan difíciles.. Cuando ninguno de los dos queríamos decirlas... Siempre hemos sabido la verdad de nosotros, si desaparezco no alterara a tu mundo... Las despedidas siempre han sido dolorosas, pero siempre creímos en un nos veremos, ahora fue distinto, un adiós definitivo... Aun así no podré liberarme de lo que hemos vivido..._

_**Now I am strong, you gave me all  
>You gave all you had<br>And now I am home  
><strong>_

_**Soy quien soy gracias a ti. Mi lluvia paro por ti. Continúo mi vida como mejor puedo… Pero no estoy completo. Sólo gracias puedo decirte… Aunque quisiera decir más….  
>Estoy en casa... Si pienso en ti.<strong>  
><em>

_Soy fuerte por que te conocí... Mis pesares acabaron con tu luz... Mi vida cambio por que la mejoraste, lograste tantas cosas en mi…. Agradezco todo este tiempo, fui feliz a tu lado…  
>Se que pertenezco a un lugar... Ese lugar lo llamaré mi hogar… Un lugar en el que estés.<em>

_**My love, leave yourself behind  
>Beat inside me, I'll be with you...<br>**_

_**Rukia... Te amare por siempre, mi corazón te pertenece.. Y estaré contigo siempre, aunque ya no pueda verte...  
><strong>_

_Mi vida esta atada a la tuya... Eres el único que ocupa un lugar en mi corazón.. Y hasta que puedas verme.. Te seguiré recordando y vigilando... Por que Ichigo... Yo te amo...  
><em>

_**Es así como los amantes a la noche le cuentan sus pesares, unidos por aquel manto obscuro, escuchados por la Luna, y acogidos por las estrellas quienes cantan su melodía noche tras noche, para recordar que a pesar de las distancias y las dificultades, siempre va a haber alguien que los escuche y los ayude… **_

_**I miss you.**_

La narración de esta es algo distinta en cuanto a Ichigo y su dialogo lo demás sigue igual.

_Narración de Ichigo._

**Dialogo Ichigo.**

_**Dice un dicho que nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido… **_

_**A veces se pierden tantas cosas, se dejan de ver personas, que uno se acostumbra, siempre pensando en que regresarán… Las despedidas siempre son dolorosas, nunca sabes cuando va a ser la definitiva, pero cuando llega… Uno nunca sabe como actuar para no desplomarse…. Y cuando pierdes a lo que te mantenía de pie y con vida… Refugiarte en los recuerdos y seguir con tu vida, es la mejor manera de emprender un nuevo comienzo… Sin embargo… No dejas de extrañar y añorar a la persona que se fue… **_

_**Y hasta que regresa es conforme regresas a la vida.**_

_**No decir tus sentimientos antes de partir… Puede ser lo peor que te vaya a pasar…**_

_**Aquel muchacho que perdió a su Luna, continúa una vida de mortal, intentando desesperadamente dejar de extrañar y recuperar a la persona más importante en su vida… **_

_**Slipped Away.**_

_**Na na, na na na, na na  
>I miss you, miss you so bad<br>I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
>I hope you can hear me, I remember it clearly<br>**_

_Han pasado 17 meses desde tu partida… Te extraño, en verdad que te extraño, no verte es doloroso pero no saber de ti es aún peor. No te puedo olvidar, en todos lados tu recuerdo aparece, un fantasma errante me he convertido… Esperando a que pueda verte…_

_Si digo tu nombre, si finjo que estas aquí a mi lado como antes… ¿Me escucharas? Si te llamo… ¿Vendrás a mi llamado?_

_Y sólo puedo recordar aquel día que cambio todo…_

_**The day you slipped away  
>Was the day I found it won't be the same<br>**_

_El día que perdí mis poderes… No imagine que al perderlos, también te perdería… Esa despedida… Ese adiós definitivo… Que te fueras para siempre.. _

_Me di cuenta que ya nada sería lo mismo sin ti… Todo cambio… Todo…_

_**Na na, na na na, na na  
>I didn't get around to kiss you goodbye on the hand<br>I wish that I could see you again, I know that I can't  
>I hope you can hear me, 'cause I remember it clearly<br>**_

_Si tan sólo hubiera dicho algo más.. Si tan sólo decir lo que siento hubiera hecho… El hubiera no existe… Y yo me laménto por no haber dicho que te amo…_

_Desearía poder verte de nuevo, escucharte, olerte, sentirte a mi lado una vez más… Se que es imposible y busco la manera de vencer lo imposible…_

**- ****Rukia…** **¿Me oyes? ¿Estas aquí****? **_Demasiado tarde… Te perdí…_

_**The day you slipped away  
>Was the day I found it won't be the same<br>**_

_El día que te fuiste para siempre… Dejaste un hueco muy grande… La lluvia que estaba seca en mi interior, volvió… Demasiado tarde… No dije lo que sentía y ahora te he perdido para siempre…._

_**I've had my wake up, won't you wake up  
>I keep asking why?<br>And I can't take it, it wasn't fake it  
>It happened you passed by<br>**_

_Al siguiente día desperté, esperando que fuera una mentira, esperando a que terminara esta pesadilla…. Corrí a la cocina, esperando a que estuvieras despierta, deseando que todo fuera un sueño, deseando que estuvieras alli…_

_¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué todo es real? ¡No quiero que sea así! ¡Despiertame de esta pesadilla! ¡NO LO SOPORTO!_

_¡Sucedió! Ya no estás aquí… Te hás ido… Estoy solo…_

_**Now you're gone, now you're gone  
>There you go, there you go<br>Somew****here I can't bring you back  
><strong>_

**- ¡Rukiaaaaa!**_ Debí gritar, te fuiste, me dejaste… Te has ido de mi lado para siempre y no puedo traerte de vuelta…_

_**Now you're gone, now you're gone  
>There you go, there you go<br>Somewhere you're not coming back  
><strong>_

_Te fuiste y llevo 17 meses esperando a que regreses… Fingiendo que no te extraño, fingiendo que nada ha pasado… Y no regresas… Te fuiste para ya no regresar…._

_**The day you slipped away  
>Was the day I found it won't be the same<br>The day you slipped away  
>Was the day I found it won't be the same<br>**_

_Y así he continuado mi vida, una vida de estudiante, pensando en ti, pensando en lo que no dijimos, pensando en lo que no te dije…. Pensando en aquel día… Cuando perdí mis poderes y mi incapacidad de verte… _

_Tuvo que ser ese adiós definitivo… Tuviste que irte.. Para que me diera cuenta… Que nada sería lo mismo sin ti… Para darme cuenta de que eres más importante de lo que yo creía… Para darme cuenta de que te amo…_

_**Na na, na na na, na na  
>I miss you<strong>_

_Y te extraño día con día… _

_Esperando a que termine la pesadilla…_

_Esperando a que regreses…._

_Extrañándote… Amándote…_

_**Y así es como a veces no nos damos cuenta de lo que sentimos… No nos damos cuenta de lo que tenemos… Hasta que lo vemos perdido…..**_

_Espero y les haya gustado y me dejen uno que otro comentario. Gracias._


End file.
